


[Vid] What a Good Boy

by giandujakiss



Category: Young Americans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: What a Good Boy by Barenaked Ladies<br/>Summary: They're quite aware of what they're going through.<br/>Length: 3:33</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1181210.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/421653.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] What a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proofpudding](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=proofpudding).



**Password: crew**


End file.
